


3-second love confession

by ah_choo (lieagain)



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Famous, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Superpowers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-01
Updated: 2020-12-01
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:26:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27724133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lieagain/pseuds/ah_choo
Summary: when you're lee jihoon, a useless superpower you possess may come in helpful when you want to confess to your long term crush slash best friend without consequences.
Relationships: Kim Mingyu/Lee Jihoon | Woozi
Comments: 11
Kudos: 86
Collections: November 2020 Birthday Challenge





	3-second love confession

**Author's Note:**

> happy birthday jihoon!! i hope you got a lot of kisses this year from your favorite boys!!
> 
> fic (obviously) inspired by that one gose logic night episode where they debate the useless superpowers~

"I love you Mingyu," Jihoon says. When Mingyu's expression starts morphing into shock, the older man snaps his fingers. The past three seconds are erased.

"Yeah, I think we can eat pizza today," he agrees with what Mingyu said earlier.

"Cool! You like the shrimp and bacon one, right?"

Jihoon nods, touched by the fact that he remembered, and he's itching to do it again.

"I love you."

_Snap._

"Yes, thanks for remembering."

It's a very, very bad habit of his.

The _power_ he found out at some point in his life allows him to go back in time by three seconds, no more, no less, at a snap of his fingers. It doesn't allow him to go back by three seconds continuously; he can't snap his fingers one hundred times to go back a few minutes.

 _(It's a pretty shitty ability,_ Soonyoung said. 

_So are you telling me Joshua hyung's is better?_

_No, they're equally shitty.)_

But it has its advantages. Back in school, he could cheat at tests, taking a peek into Wonwoo's paper. It saved him a few times from embarrassment when he stumbled over his words during a presentation in class.

But over time, it's main usage became something else.

It was his last year of high school, shortly before graduation. Realizing he has nothing to lose, Jihoon made up his mind to confess to his crush, Mingyu from his friend group. They weren’t particularly close, but they were more than acquaintances. 

"I have to tell you something," he said one day after class, leading the younger student away from people. 

“What is it?” Mingyu asked, brows furrowed, as they stopped at the back of the gym. Jihoon took a deep breath.

“I like you, Mingyu.”

The shock that appeared on Mingyu’s face made Jihoon snap his fingers almost instinctively. They were back to Mingyu looking at him curiously, and him holding his breath.

“I, uh… It’s nothing actually.”

Mingyu tilted his head to the side and it was so adorable, Jihoon wanted to scream. 

“I like you,” he said again, and yet again he snapped his fingers. Damn, he can’t do this. But now he had to make some excuse, right? He can'treverse time by four minutes…

"I, I'm… uh…" he started stuttering, palms sweating, unable to snap his fingers anymore. "I… like boys," he said finally, and Mingyu looked confused.

"And why…?"

"I'm sorry, this is stupid," he started rambling, looking down to avoid Mingyu's gaze. "B-but I've never told that to anyone, and uh, you seemed like, like you'd be a person that can, you know, understand-"

"Hyung," Mingyu said and leaned down to give him a hug. Jihoon stood awkwardly, hands pressed by his sides. "Thank you for trusting me." He released him from the hug and Jihoon looked up at him. 

"Really?"

Mingyu smiled.

"Really."

Somehow that incident made them get closer to each other, even if their paths physically parted with Jihoon graduating. Simply staying in contact at first, texting each other once in a while, then almost every day, without any reason. When Mingyu also graduated high school and moved to Seoul, they became a true 1+1 deal, wherever one of them was, the other followed.

For Jihoon, it was kind of bittersweet, but being friends with Mingyu felt enough. He preferred this over losing him at all.

And even when Mingyu came out to him too, he was never able to gather enough courage to confess. Every time he simply chickened out, snapping his fingers and pretending nothing happened. Because of that, it became a habit, confessing his love to Mingyu whenever he wanted, without consequences.

"Why don't you want to date anyone?"

"I love you." _Snap._ "Not interested in anyone currently, I guess."

"Oh look at this puppy! What a cutie! Oh, he likes me!"

"And I like you." _Snap._ "Yeah he does."

"Do I even look good in this suit?"

"You look so hot I want to..." _Snap._ "Gyu, we've been through this. Everyone will be looking at you instead of the groom and bride."

Jihoon knows his _ability_ is faulty. Every single one is. But it's been so long since the last mishap he kind of… forgot.

Books and notes thrown all over the table in the coffee shop, iced americano and grapefruit ade placed dangerously close to the edge of it, two friends are having an intense studying session. 

"Ugh," Mingyu groans at one point, slouching on his chair, covering his face with his hands. "I'm so stupid," he whines.

"We can take a break," Jihoon says, leaning his chin on his hand.

"Break won't make me smart."

Jihoon rolls his eyes.

"You _are_ smart, Gyu. You're just probably academically burnt out. It's gonna be okay, you still have time until that exam. I love you."

Jihoon snaps his fingers to erase the last three words, but something weird happens.

Instead of Mingyu still peeking at him from between his fingers, he sees his friend leaning on the table, eyes wide open.

Oh.

Oh _no._

"Do you- I know friends usually say that, but you've never said you love me as a friend, so is this- Hyung, do you mean it?"

Jihoon's face is getting redder with every single word he hears. His ability actually randomly threw him forward in time, instead of backward.

Heart beating fast, he's ready to say no, say he did it on accident and in a friendly way, but something in him is just tired already.

"Yes," he sighs, arms crossed on his chest, eyes fixed on his textbook. "I can't believe it slipped ou–"

He can't finish the sentence, because Mingyu is leaning over the table, fists tangled in Jihoon's loose t-shirt, mouth pressing together.

It doesn't take long, a second at most, and Mingyu is back in his chair, the expression on his face a mix of happiness and shock. Jihoon thinks he may look similar.

He snaps his fingers to experience the kiss once more.


End file.
